


Just This Once

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Post S8, Post-Canon, but no spoilers, soft angst, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: He’s nothim, but Pidge can pretend.





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> set about a year after s8 and two years before moving forward

The moment the apartment door slams shut, Pidge is pressed against the wall. The sting bites at her back, but she barely registers it when his tall body pins her in place, lips plastered to hers as he ravishes her mouth. Long fingers trail up her thighs and under her dress to cup her ass and the only warning she gets that he’s hoisting her up is the brief knotting of the muscles of his shoulders right before he stoops. Pidge wraps her legs around his waist, her arms looped around his neck, and lets out a shuddering exhale when she can feel the evidence of his arousal against her. Her head spins a bit and she wonders if maybe she should have stayed at the tipsy stage instead of knocking back the extra two shots, but the alcohol had helped to blur reality.

All things considered, though all she can taste is the gin and tonic on his lips, he is still a very good kisser, uses his tongue well, aggressive, but accommodating and she can’t deny she’d always imagined it would be like this with the right guy.

The only guy she’d ever really wanted to be with.

“You know, Kelly,” he murmurs, breaking away to drop kisses along her jaw, his lips brushing her ear, “you don’t seem like a one night stand kind of gal. Am I just lucky?”

He has a smooth tone, velvety, but when he’d approached her in that crowded bar, she hadn’t been able to hear properly that his voice is a little too deep. A little too rich. Pidge frowns, a bit jarred by the way it reverberates in her ear.

It’s not the same.

“I’m a whatever kind of person. No talking,” Pidge responds, reaching down and tugging on the button of his jeans. “Don’t ruin a good thing, Damien.”

He chuckles in amusement. “Uh, it’s Daniel.”

“And my name is Katie, but it’s not like it matters.” She cups the bulge in his jeans and watches his blue eyes dilate and smoulder as he hisses in bliss. “We’re both here for one thing only. So zip your lips and _unzip_ my dress.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Pidge wonders what her parents would think if they knew what she’d been up to for the past few weekends all while lying that she was spending the night at work finishing projects, but her thoughts are quickly diverted when he pulls them away from the wall and makes his way to his bedroom. She unbuttons his shirt and gets it off of him, itching to feel his skin on hers. His abs aren’t as toned and he has less muscle definition in his arms, but it’ll have to do. Their kisses are frantic and sloppy, guided by their drunken lust, and he hasn’t touched her much but she doesn’t particularly mind it.

Right now, she’s much more interested in having him rutting inside her than foreplay. Maybe on the next round she would convince him to take the scenic route, but for now, she just wants to be fucked right.

And she wants to escape reality.

He drops her on his bed and crawls on top of her. Pidge cards her fingers through his soft brown hair, gripping the strands when he reaches into her underwear and teases her folds. His other hand fumbles around his bedside lamp to try to turn the lights on, but Pidge reaches out and stops him.

“Let’s do this in the dark.”

“…okay?”

He probably thinks she has some sort of body issues or maybe that it’s a kink, but she doesn’t clear up her meaning. Pidge has no issue with her body—save for her height—and her last two hookups, she’d been fine with the lights being on.

But with this guy, she wants the lights dimmed.

They make quick work of removing his pants and her dress winds up halfway across the room. She likes the way his fingers feel pressed inside her, the way his hand drags across her skin. The size of his hand, the length of his fingers; they’re the same. She’s put off by the lack of callouses from long nights practicing with a blaster or from gripping the thruster controls of a sentient lion, but ignores it and tries to immerse herself in the slow heat rising in her abdomen.

She vaguely registers him asking if she’s ready, and she can’t remember what she responds with but then he’s tugging down his boxers and she’s sliding on his condom and he’s driving into her with a grunt. His girth is a little uncomfortable since she still isn’t quite used to having sex, but despite that, she crosses her legs behind his waist, arching up to meet his hips when he starts to move fast. Her breath hitches, blood buzzing in her ears as that brilliant ripple of pleasure dances below her navel.

It’s a blur of frenzied motions and harsh pants and gasps and she already knows this isn’t going to be very long. Her mind is already hazy from all the alcohol, but the burst of fire makes her dizzy, makes her lose her senses as he thoroughly fucks her.

Pidge lets out a strained moan, her nails digging into his back and toes curling as he picks up the pace, driving into her with groans of bliss. His heavy breaths cascade on her neck with each thrust, and Pidge tilts her head back and closes her eyes, focusing.

Focusing on the tanned skin and lanky limbs and easygoing smile that made her entertain his advances in the first place. The long fingers cupping her breast. The lips on her collar bone. The feel of his cock inside her. The heavy weight pinning her to the mattress.

When he brings his lips back to hers, she willingly accepts his kiss, delves into it, putting her all into imagining someone else above her. Someone else with the same coloured eyes and floppy brown hair who used to have a sunny disposition.

And in the blanket of semi-darkness, wanting becomes reality.

She can see _him_.

She can imagine he’s with her here, bringing her to the brink of pleasure, and Pidge can’t help the familiar longing welling in her heart.

 _“Katie_ … _God…”_ he chokes out in between thrusts.

For a moment, she hears _his_ voice. She imagines that she’s looking into _his_ heady blue gaze, that _he’s_ the one stroking her skin with those skilful hands, that _his_ lips hover above hers as they share the same air, that her dreams of one night with _him_ have come true.

He rolls them over so she’s on top and Pidge leans down and holds on to the pillow underneath his head, her breathing growing laboured from the angle he’s reaching. His arms are almost possessive around her as she grinds down on him and the ragged gasps of her name sound way too familiar.

It’s too perfect and Pidge bites her lower lip with a whimper of ecstasy, finally succumbing to her fantasy that it’s Lance deep inside her, that it’s Lance guiding her hips down, that it’s Lance touching her and licking her overheated skin.

It’ll never be real.

But it’s just this once.

So she’ll pretend.


End file.
